Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki
The Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud is a notable Shokugeki with Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro against Kojirō Shinomiya. This infamous yet epic Shokugeki was issued by Sōma to repeal Shinomiya's decision to "fire" Megumi from Tōtsuki for altering his recipe during his task. Though it was deemed an unofficial Shokugeki since no official Tōtsuki Culinary Academy official validated the challenge, the consequences of the duel were treated like an official Shokugeki. Chronology Prologue:The Second Day of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training During the second day of the Training Camp, Shinomiya supervised his class and instructed them to create a 9 Vegetable Terrine. Giving the students 3 hours to cook the dish as stated on his recipe, he cryptically told them to consider everyone as their enemy since they will work solo on the dish. All of the students quickly began to gather their ingredients, bumping and shoving each other to secure the best of each of the vegetables that they could find. Megumi unfortunately was easily pushed aside by everyone, but she managed to secure several good ingredients. Unfortunately the remaining cauliflower left for her were badly oxidized. Fearing that cooking with such ingredients would immediately result in her expulsion, Megumi revised Shinomiya's recipe to accommodate this handicap. When she finally presented the dish, Shinomiya said that the dish was tasty, but Shinomiya "fired" her for revising his recipe without his permission. To Challenge a Legend! The Yukihira Genius's Voice of Disagreement! Over hearing his cruel justification for expelling Megumi, Sōma directly voiced his bold yet logical disagreement to Shinomiya, faulting him for the bad ingredients. Infuriated, Shinomiya admitted that he purposefully added the poor quality cauliflower into the mix to intentionally whittle down the amount of people who would pass. In response, Sōma stated that she did well with the uncompromising situation and still in the end, created a perfectly well made dish. However, Shinomiya snapped and retorted that Megumi had no authority to change his recipe as he was the "head chef" and she, merely a lowly cook. Though Sōma continued to object to Shinomiya's cruel ploy, Shinomiya threatened to have him expel as well should the defiance continue. Unwilling to allow Sōma to drag himself down with her, Megumi accepted her judgment and fake her smile to Soma that she had just accepted her fate. As tears rolled down her face however, Sōma had enough and challenged Shinomiya to a Shokugeki to repeal his decision, shocking all students in the scene who considered the Shokugeki was a suicidal move against experts such as Shinomiya, including Megumi. The Unofficial Shokugeki Commenced Shocked by the sudden challenge, Shinomiya rebuffed his challenge as he was unwilling to accept it as per the rules of a standard Shokugeki. However, as luck would have it, Gin Dōjima and Hinako Inui were passing by as the challenge was issued. After bringing Sōma, Megumi, and Shinomiya to his office, Dōjima tried his best to change Shinomiya's decision, acknowledging that Megumi's ingenuity is worth allowing her to stay, but Shinomiya remained firm in his decision. Dōjima instead decided to commence an unofficial Shokugeki to deal with the bad feud between both Sōma & Shinomiya. Though Shinomiya initially refused, Dōjima pressured him to accept the challenge and left Shinomiya speechless as he unwilling to go against the Living Legend. In reluctance, Shinomiya bitterly accepted the challenge promising to reverse his decision if he lost the challenge. However, for compensation, Sōma had to leave Tōtsuki along with Megumi if they lost. After leaving the office, Megumi scolded Sōma for doing something so reckless that is almost cost of his own spot in the camp, even if it was for her sake. Breaking down into tears, Megumi couldn't figure out how to thank Sōma for giving her another chance, for believing in her despite her short comings. Megumi asked why Sōma challenged him. Sōma responded that she is not someone who should drop out from Tōtsuki since her dream shared with his own. Tōhoku's Bunny's First Shokugeki! A Motivation That Will Boost Morale After completing their afternoon task, Megumi and Sōma arrived at the Tōtsuki Villa Annex Kitchen where Shinomiya, Hinako, Donato Gotōda, Fuyumi Mizuhara, and Hitoshi Sekimori were waiting. Dōjima invited the latter three to serve as the judges for the Shokugeki as Hinako would be a biased judge. Using the remaining vegetables from the day's tasks, Dōjima declared that their dishes will use them as a basis. However, Dōjima added one last condition to Megumi's side: Megumi must be the head chef and Sōma must be the sous-chef, thus preventing him from having any input on their dish. Sōma asked why Dōjima did that, despite the fact that he issued the challenge. Dōjima refuted that he is in charge of challenge that technically shouldn't have even been considered and that the challenge was to prove Megumi's worth. He further stated that even if Sōma would win the challenge on her behalf, Megumi would not learn to stand on her own and instead rely solely on the abilities of others. The Shokugeki's true goal was to show what Megumi could do and not Sōma. Shinomiya already decided on his dish and had gathered his ingredients while mocking Sōma for having Megumi as a partner. As Megumi began to prepare, Shinomiya shot her an intimidating glare, causing her to tense up. As her fears began to get the best of her, Sōma stepped in by put her hands together and clapped on them hard, breaking Megumi out of her trembling daze. Reminding her that her Onigiri that she made back at Polar Star Dormitory was good, Sōma further motivated her to focus on the dish that comes out from her mind, rather than worrying about the food Shinomiya was cooking. With profound confidence, Megumi picked out her dish for the challenge and the two begin their work. As they cooked, Megumi initially forgot to tell Sōma what to do, but he was already one-step ahead of her. Megumi finally got adjusted to communicating and telling Sōma what to do as he supported her decisions. As Megumi continued to lead, she noticed Sōma's incredible work ethic and speed, feeling like she was cooking faster than she ever has. Off to the side, the Alumni observed Sōma's incredible skill, noting that despite his humble origins, his cookery skill was beyond that of a normal student and even the restaurant staff. As time expired, Shinomiya and Megumi and Sōma put their finishing touches on their dishes. The Food is Served! And the Results…?! Shinomiya presented his dish first, his [[Chicken Chou Farci]]. As the judges ate his dish, the reception is overwhelmingly positive. Noting the difficulty using the Chou cabbage, the dish illustrated how Shinomiya got his title as the Légumes Magician. As the judges along with Hinako and Dōjima ate his dish, they felt as if Shinomiya had casted a spell over them like Magic. The dish was excellent, but Dōjima was left unsatisfied as the dish Shinomiya gave was not from his specialties. Shinomiya smugly replied that he was simply holding back because his challengers were nothing more than students. Despite the fact that he claimed he would not be so merciless, the other Alumni thought otherwise. Seeing his arrogance, Dōjima hoped that Megumi and Sōma would exploit that arrogance as it was their only opening to take him down. Megumi stepped up next, with Sōma pushing her along, presenting her dish a Rainbow Terrine. Shinomiya took this dish as a response to the very dish that is responsible for this challenge. As the judges began to taste the dish, Megumi recalled the many bad memories of failure at Tōtsuki. Despite her fears, the judges enjoyed her dish, noting the variety of tastes in her dish as well as noting the ingredients noted by her home region of Tōhoku. As the judges continue to eat the dish, they are reminded of numerous Japanese Yōkai. With Donato alluding her to a "Koro-Puk-Kuru", Hinako to a "Zashiki-Warashi" and Sekimori to a "Snow Fairy". Touched that the Alumni praised her work, Megumi smiles to herself and Sōma seemly proud of it. With the judging now complete, Dōjima gave each of the judges one coin to represent a vote. The three judges one-by-one, walked up to their choice for the winner. In a one-sided complete and utter defeat, Megumi and Sōma lost the duel. Megumi's Kindness and Hospitality. The Légumes Magician's Change of Heart. With the results now set, both Sōma and Megumi are mocked by Shinomiya before leaving the scene. As Megumi cries, Dōjima commends her on a valiant effort despite the odds. However, Dōjima places a coin in Megumi's plate, much to everyone's surprise. When Shinomiya asks Dōjima about his impromptu vote, he tosses a coin to him, asking if he has been stagnant all the time. Shinomiya recalls his graduation as he declared that he would be the first Japanese chef to win the Purusupōru medal, a prestigious medal in French culinary. Though he faced much hardship, the overwhelming discrimination had turned him into a ruthless head chef, eformed his shop's system with the iron-fist, and eventually achieved his goal. Dōjima further notes that Shinomiya has not figured what to do now after his ultimate goal had been achieved, which later refrained from showing one of his specialized dishes to hide his standstill. Enraged over the quote, Shinomiya responds to Dōjima for pointing his flaws better than himself, only to be halted by Dōjima who made him eat Megumi's dish to prove him point. Shinomiya reluctantly ate the dish and nitpicks the dish's faults at first. In mid-sentence of his critique, he was compelled to take another bite. Megumi's dish pierces his cold heart and reminds him of his childhood. Tears fall from his eyes as he's reminded of the love and warmth given to him by his mother. Shinomiya unconsciously drops the coin into Megumi's plate as he asks her if she used allspice. Megumi affirms that she used it, not only for its ability to remove the bad smell of the liver, but also to aid the Alumni's digestive system since they had been eating all day. Hinako and Donato are touched by her kindness and Dōjima asks if Shinomiya has ever considered such hospitality during his ascension to the medal. As Shinomiya realizes that he has been cooking "alone", Hinako adds one last coin to Megumi's plate, rendering the duel a tie. With no clear winner, Dōjima declares that Megumi will remain and asks Shinomiya if he's okay with it. As Shinomiya walks out of the kitchen, he commends Megumi's resilience and reverses his judgment. The Result is the Draw! Yukihira Genius's First Agony of Defeat Dōjima speaks to Megumi after the result had been set, telling her to continue to cook with her "hospitality" as her primary weapon. Knowing that she will continue her journey at Tōtsuki, Megumi finally breaks down and cried tears of joy as Sōma comforted her. Off to the side, Dōjima and Sekimori discussed about Shinomiya's long running standstill and the Living Legend's reason for his intervention. According to Dōjima, he claimed that as Shinomiya climbed towards his goals, he cut away things which he felt were unnecessary, but eventually cut off the ability to absorb things around him. In the aftermath of the duel, Dōjima felt that he had reclaimed that ability. Finally Megumi picks herself up and the two leave the kitchen. Megumi realized that the Shokugeki took up the rest of the afternoon and noticed that she got a ton of messages from the rest of the Polar Star Gang. Megumi thanks Sōma for helping her in her hour of need before Sōma tells her to hurry and return to the hotel. Behind Sōma's smile however, there is an agony that forever changed Sōma's perspective. Left alone, Sōma punched the wall nearest him while mulling over the bitterness of his defeat. Dōjima watched as Sōma's frustration unfolded from above and remarks that Sōma's "defeat" in the duel will prove to be an enlightening experience for his growth as a chef. Epilogue: Things will Never be the Same Again The Shokugeki affected all three battle chefs. Megumi's self-confidence and reliance has slightly improved, allowing her to easily pass the 80 meal task for dinner as well as the 200 Breakfast Buffet Egg Dish Challenge. During the Autumn Election Preliminaries, Megumi envisioned Sōma doing the hand clap technique to help her make it through the challenge. Shinomiya gained the resolve to seek something else, this time making his restaurant in France a 3-Star restaurant. Sōma experienced his first "defeat" in Tōtsuki and used the experience to keep himself in check as well as now realizing how impressive Tōtsuki really is, with his view that his journey in the academy will being excitement in his life. On the final day of the camp, the rivals were reunited in the hotel lobby. Shinomiya wished both Megumi and Sōma well during their life at Tōtsuki as he returns to France in order to pursue his new goal in life. Characters Main Battle Chef *Sōma Yukihira-The Yukihira Genius who was responsible for issued a daring yet suicidal Shokugeki to Shinomiya in order to protect Megumi's future in Tōtsuki. Originally defeated. Sōma was saved by Doujima intervention for giving his as his appreciation credit to Megumi's dish. The result for this Shokugeki would made Sōma view it as his "defeat" and vowed to improve his dish constantly. *Kojirō Shinomiya-The Légumes Magician and one of the Tōtsuki's Alumni 10 Legends. Shinomiya was challenged by Sōma after he fired Megumi for merely revised his recipes that he personally added. The later would reluctantly accepts the challenge and although originally victorious, Doujima's intervention (subsequently by Shinomiya himself and Hinako) and explanation about his stagnation had made Shinomiya changed his heart and resulted this Shokugeki as a draw. *Megumi Tadokoro-Tōhoku Bunny who was originally eliminated by Shinomiya over the "broken rule", is the source of the intense rivalry between Soma and Shinomiya as Soma's trying to defend her future as a chef. During the Unofficial Shokugeki, Megumi is offered another chance in the academy as her redemption by becoming the main chef in the battle. It is her first Shokugeki and like Sōma, she was originally defeated after judges voted Shinomiya as the winner; that is until Doujima intervention, by vote her dish as his appreciation credit, saved her position in the camp. Judges *Doujima Gin (Special Judge)-The Tootsuki Resort, the Living Legend is responsible for commencing the Unofficial Shokugeki after the dispute between Shinomiya and Hinako about Megumi is out-of-control and. Through the Shokugeki, he also had Megumi being as the main chef as he claimed that Megumi would had. Impressed over Soma's value that , Doujima decided to give a token of credit while. *Fuyumi Mizuhara *Donato Gotōda-One of the Tootsuki Alumni 10 Legends *Sekimori Hitoshi-One of the Tootsuki Alumni 10 Legends, Sekimori became one of the judges . He is one of few witnessed Doujima's intervention and understand that Food Analysis Megumi and Soma This would be Soma's first collaboration with Megumi as. Although Shinomiya One of the legend's in the Tootsuki, Shinomiya prepares Behind this perfection of the dish however not without it's flaw. Doujima sensed that something wrong about the dish as he claimed that the dish itself not his best effort. Judges Votes Shokugeki Records (*)Megumi was forced to be the head chef to prove that she was worthy to stay, even though Sōma issued the challenge. (**)Inui was not allowed to be a judge due to her blatant favoritism for Megumi. (***)Shinomiya originally won this Shokugeki until Doujima decided to vote for Soma and Megumi. Shinomiya was given a coin, which he dropped into Megumi's plate after eating her dish. Inui added one last vote, resulting in a tie. This however caused the Shokugeki to become unofficial. Trivia *This is the first 2 v.s. 1 Handicap Shokugeki in most Shokugeki, which the cookery battle normally between both battle chefs. Category:Shokugeki